


Rainy bus stop

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 9





	Rainy bus stop

Toko sat under the seat of a bus station, she wondered how it got so cold so fast. Water was like poison to her and she regretted her earlier decision to go with fate. Toko made herself more comfortable around her surroundings, closing her eyes and hearing the sounds around her.

"Aren't you… Toko Fukawa?"  
"AH! W-WHOS THERE?" That's when she appeared. Peko Pekoyama. Toko, immediately taken by surprise from the other woman was now fidgeting in her seat.  
"Are you not? Forgive me for mistaking you!"  
"Oh! N-no you're correct!" Peko almost jumped back up and shook her hand.  
"It's an honor to meet you."  
"Honor!?" Toko was even more flustered than before and an embarrassed red spreads across her face.

"I'm sorry for being so forward but I love your writing, it feels authentic and… it truly touched my heart." Peko began to blush softly and Toko's eyes sparkled as she looked into the other girls eyes.  
"I um… thank you,"  
"Would you… like something nice to drink? It would be on me!"  
"Y-yeah! I would love to-"  
"Peko, there you are!"

The two looked in the direction of the voice, Fuyuhiko stood there and smiled.  
"Oh Fuyuhiko! Look it's my favorite author!"  
"Oh you mean the one you had a-" as Toko blinked, Peko had already covered his mouth blushing even more. She took one more look and began to write something down handing it to Toko.  
"I'm sorry, I hope we see each other soon," Peko opened her umbrella and along with Fuyuhiko, they had gone out into the rain. Toko felt her heart beat faster as she held onto the slip of paper that had the girls phone number on it.


End file.
